111515-Mmmm Why you always dyin
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 15:42 -- AG: Hδw αre yδu Nyαrlα AG: Just checkiηg iη δη my fαvδrite persδη whδ teηds tδ try αηd get themselves killed CC: Currently dead AG: Yδu didη't die αgαiη, did yδu? AG: becαuse i will fiηd α wαy tδ puηch α ghδst if yδu did CC: It's been confirmed you can hit ghosts CC: Libby woke me up AG: Well thαt is gδδd ηews fδr me theη CC: With a heavy club AG: δw AG: thαt must've hurt CC: I'm not dead yet CC: Unless I broke my neck falling off of Milo's roof CC: It's where I was when I got the rude awakening AG: well its α pδssibilty CC: Indeed AG: Sδ why did Libby gδ αηd smαck yδu with α club αηywαy CC: Serios keeps trying to "get through to me" CC: HE eventually got fed up CC: Just up and started trying to hit mwe CC: ((me)) CC: Did not end in his favor AG: Yδu kηδw, yδu dδ hαve α quick temper, eveη with yδur ηew "Deαth is mellδw" vibe yδu αre iη CC: I actually don't CC: He swung at me twice before I thought to hit him back AG: Yδu twδ just ηeed tδ kiss αηd mαke up is αll AG: heh CC: Heh, maybe CC: I may or may not have been considering him before then CC: But punches aren't pale, y'know? AG: They cαη be AG: mαybe AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: dδη't tαke my wδrd δη it, I αm the wδrst wheη it cδmes tδ relαtiδηship αdvice CC: Heh, you're fine, I'm sure CC: Anyway, we fought, Libby hit me in his place CC: So was's up? CC: Wasp's AG: Just checkiηg iη δη frieηds AG: becαuse its ηδt the mδst excitiηg here yet CC: For the best CC: Excitement has only been more problems AG: mαybe AG: But αt leαst excitemeηt is sδmethiηg CC: Have you spoken to Lorrea's team AG: ηδt receηtly AG: i hαveη't spδkeη tδ αηy δf them fδr α while AG: why CC: She snapped, apparently CC: Arty had talked to Jack CC: and she attacked him for it AG: My hαηds αre iη my fαce right ηδw, yδu cαη't see thαt, but its hαppeηiηg AG: whαt the fuck wαs he thiηkiηg CC: I saw this coming CC: He can hardly be blamed CC: Jack's the one who got him in, I think CC: And talked to him about all this before any of us had the chance AG: well shit CC: He needs someone to be patient with him CC: I know I certainly wouldn't feel closer to the rest of us after this CC: Jack's been givign him gifts and we've been screaming Jack's evil CC: ((giving)) AG: Sδmeδηe ηeeds tδ tαlk αηd be pαtieηt with him theη AG: becαuse Lδrreα is ηδt δηe tδ be pαtieηt with sδmeδηe AG: quite the δppδsite CC: Heh, you said it, not me AG: Yδu kηδw its true CC: Better than most. She drew her sword on me too once, remember? AG: I kηδw CC: All in the past, but still AG: Well αt leαst yδu didη't die by her swδrd AG: I meαη, yeαh, yδu still died AG: but ηδt tδ her AG: sδ thαts α plus right there CC: I guess CC: Dead is still dead AG: Well, ηδ duh deαd is still deαd AG: Sδ pleαse, try tδ ηδt hαve it hαppeη αgαiη CC: Yeah, yeah, I won't AG: Yδu sαid thαt the lαst time AG: αηd gδt killed CC: I try extra hard this time CC: And steer clear of Vigil AG: Yes, pleαse dδ -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:27 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Eribus